Silencio
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Cualquiera que me viese en este momento de seguro pensaria " A la mierda con el inocente niño que vivio!" si buscas una historia con un tonto Malfoy enamorado aqui no lo encontraras! dedicado a Era q me lo pidio!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Sin nada más que agregar bienvenidas a la primera entrega de esta nueva historia!**

**Harry pov**

Cualquiera que en este momento me viese, empotrado contra la pared de un aula en desuso, en medio de la noche, cabello mas desordenado de lo usual, mejillas rojas, semi-desnudo, respiración agitada, jadeos escapando de mi boca, y una castaña cabeza arrodillada entre mis piernas, pensaría:

Ah la mierda con el "inocente" niño que vivo!

Quien carajos es el "afortunado" que consiguió atraparlo de esa forma?

Y por que demonios están un aula vieja y sucia en lugar de una habitación?

Todo eso tiene una fácil respuesta:

Me arte de ser el maldito niño inocente que vivo! Vencí a Voldemort que era lo que debía hacer así que ahora pueden dejarme en paz! (lo que claro no significa que lo hagan, de hecho eh pensado cobrarle una comisión al Profeta y a Corazón de bruja por todos los números que venden por sus malditos chismes sobre mi)

En realidad siquiera se su nombre... es el/la de turno esta noche...

Fácil, eso es para una pareja. O al menos alguien que en realidad provoca algo en ti... y eso no es lo que hay aquí... solo un calenton (de su parte, ya que debo decir que en este maldito año jamás conseguí alcanzar un jodido orgasmo!) y una búsqueda de distracción de mi parte de lo que en realidad quiere mi cabeza, (y todo mi jodido cuerpo!)

Y ahora si me disculpan es mi momento de trabajar porque sino no me iré mas de aquí!

Una hora después, y después de lanzar un potente confundus para que el chico que lo acompañaba esa noche no notara que no habían llegado a "concretar" efectivamente su acto y que el jamás se había corrido entraba a la sala común dispuesto a dormir un rato antes de tener que levantarse para sus clases al día siguiente.

Harry tienes un aspecto terrible!- ese fue el saludo de bienvenida que le dio su amiga no mas poner un pie en la sala común, mientras los demás aun dormían.- Deberías dejar de hacer esto! No te hace ningún bien! Parece que en realidad solo fuese peor!- le repitió su amiga por centésima vez en lo que iba del año. Ella era la única que sabia que todo esto solo tenia un propósito, olvidarse de la maldita persona que se había instalado en su mente hacia años.

Ya hablamos de ello Herms...- le contesto monótonamente, mientras su amiga le aplicaba un poco de su corrector de ojeras, y un hechizo a sus colorados ojos.- Es la mejor forma que encuentro para sacarme al maldito de la cabeza!

Su amiga negó resignada y siguió dándose a la ardua tarea de que su amigo pareciese un ser humano normal esa mañana y no una momia resucitada de hacia 5 mil años.

**Draco pov.**

Sentado puntualmente casi primero que nadie, junto a sus fieles amigos disfrutaba mi desayuno en la mesa de Slythering. Claro que disfrutaba era una manera de Cira a menos que contara como disfrutar estar pendiente de la maldita puerta esperando que la joyita de oro de Griffindor se dignara a aparecerse por el Gran Salón.

Y es que, ustedes podrán pensar que las cosas en el mundo mágico se han vuelto locas, yo también lo pienso de hecho... es eso o que Merlín tiene un sentido del humor muy rebuscado... pero Harry Potter es ahora el accesorio perfecto para acompañar una buena noche de pasion...

En un principio cuando el rumor empezó a correr no pude más que reírme y seguir con lo mío, pero joder que el maldito rumor llevaba ya un año recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts! Condimentado con cada vez mas anécdotas... si señoras y señores! Parece que el "inocente niñito que vivió" a desistido de su titulo para pasar a ser el "superfollable hombre que venció", créanlo o no! O si no pueden venir a comprobarlo por ustedes mismos! Ya que el maldito cara-rajada anda de mano en mano por ahí! Con suerte consiguen un turno de una noche!

El problema estaba en que el maldito niño de oro había pasado por las manos de más de medio castillo, pero no por las suyas. Dios! Si hace un año me hubiese escuchado decir eso me mataría a mi mismo! Pero ante todo soy un Malfoy, y no me gusta quedarme afuera de NADA, aunque ese algo tenga que ver con Harry Potter y una gran cama. Y si Harry Potter era el accesorio de la temporada, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy que lo tendría. Es mas ese Potter iba a saber lo que era bueno en cuanto estuviese entre sus piernas!

El problema era... que el maldito gatito de Gry y el no se acercaban a menos de 2 metros de distancia a menos que fuera para freirse a maldiciones... asique ahí era en donde se le complicaba el asunto... pero ya pensaria algo...

En ese momento la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió dejando entrar al trío de oro encabezado por un moreno con unos ojos increíblemente verdes que se podían apreciar a la perfección sin esas molestas gafas, el pelo mas despeinado de lo común, la camisa desabrochada en los últimos botones y la corbata sin anudar, le daban un aire terriblemente sexi del que el muy maldito siquiera parecía ser conciente. Pero que a mi no me jode! Yo se que lo hace a propósito el muy infeliz!

En ese mismo momento pude ver como antes de sentarse en su mes fijaba su mirada en un chica de Ravenclaw, cabello rubio platino largo hasta la cintura, piel pálida, y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, y le susurraba algo a la Granger en el odio, su amiga resignada le respondía y acto seguido se dirigía a la mesa de la chica para susurrarle algo en el odio que hizo que las mejillas de la chica se encendiesen. Siguió susurrando cosas en su oído hasta que momentos después la chica asintió avergonzada y el se dirigió sonriente hacia su mesa. Maldito Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada más que agregar bienvenidas a la primera entrega de esta nueva historia!**

**Draco pov.**

Bien, seguramente les parezca extraño verme escondido detrás de una de las miles de estatuas de Hogwarts. Un Malfoy por todos los cielos! Al acecho de San Potter! Y lo que es peor! No para freírlo a maldiciones presisamente. **En realidad si mi padre me viese en este mismo momento de seguro me desheredaba solo por la vergüenza a su apellido. Pero joder que por más que había intentado pensar un grandioso y maléfico plan para emboscar a Potter a solas, las ideas parecían rehusarse el día de hoy a aparecer por mi cabeza. **Mi debate interno ceso al ver venir por el pasillo al susodicho en cuestión, con la camisa mal abotonada, el pelo aun mas despeinado de lo normal y sus mejillas arreboladas. Extrañamente no poseía la mirada de satisfacción que solía acompañar a ese estado… _bueno! abra sido que la chica en cuestión al final no era muy buena!_

Vaya vaya Potter...- Salí a su encuentro sonriendo al verlo sorprendido- que hace el niñito de oro de Dumbledore vagando por los corredores a estas horas...?

No me jodas Malfoy si?- me respondió simplemente pasándome de largo lo que logro despertar un poquito mi ira dormida.

No claro de eso se encargan otras personas… medio castillo para ser precisos diría yo…- lo pique sarcásticamente logrando que se diera vuelta antes de llegar al final del pasillo.

Que carajo quieres?- me respondió con la mirada encendida de furia volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta plantarse frente a mi.

Sabes que soy prefecto Potter? Podría hacer que tu casa perdiera todos los puntos que acumulaste en el ultimo partido por andar por los pasillos a estas horas…- dije pretendiendo tranquilidad.

Una vez más Malfoy, que es lo que quieres? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.- me respondió suspirando abatidamente y apoyándose contra una de las paredes del corredor resignado. Sonreí por dentro malicioso, el maldito era tan sexi aunque siquiera lo pretendiera, apoyado contra la pared con una pose totalmente casual, con una pierna doblaba apoyando su pie contra la pared. Cabello despeinado, camisa desacomodada, algo agitado, manos en los bolsillos, y totalmente inconsiente de lo que le esperaba.

Bueno... tal vez podría considerar no delatarte si tu me dieras a cambio algo que me interesase... – le dije cambiando mi voz por una algo mas profunda mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo que instintivamente retrocedió pegándose por completo a la pared.

No... No entiendo.- me dijo mirándome con algo de sorpresa y temor mezclados en su mirada mientras permanecía pegado a la pared como si su vida entera dependiese de ello.

Mm… digamos que hay algo en particular que me interesa de ti...- dije mirándolo primero a los ojos, luego paseando mi mirada por su cuerpo, desde sus formados pectorales, su terriblemente estrecha y apetecible cintura, sus bien torneadas piernas, sus labios rojos ligeramente entreabiertos por la sorpresa, para nuevamente encontrarme con su mirada que en este momento parecía dividirse entre la incredulidad y la ligera comprensión.

Ok, estoy seguro de que eh entendido mal…- me dijo sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza como para despejarse.- Malfoy tu...?

Has entendido perfectamente Potter...- me acerque un poco mas a su cuerpo sonriendo con maldad al ver como intentaba correrse nuevamente hacia atrás, pareciendo hacer un enorme esfuerzo por fundirse con la pared de piedra.

Tu quieres...?- pregunto con las mejillas nuevamente rojas y los ojos a punto de salírsele de sus orbitas. Me acerque a su oído izquierdo percibiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

Yo quiero Potter.. No sabes como quiero..!- pronuncie entonces sedosamente dejando que mi tibio aliento chocara sobre su piel.- es mas podría estamparte contra esta pared en este mismo instante y follarte hasta la inconciencia..- sentí como un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo, pero cuando fui a poner una de mis manos sobre su cintura recibí un fuerte empujón que me tomo por sorpresa.

Mierda Malfoy acaso te has vuelto loco!- me grito un Potter agitado parado ahora en la mitad del pasillo que me estaba fulminando con la mirada.- No voy a acostarme contigo! Quítame los puntos que se te den en gana!

Vi como se alejaba ofendido, furioso y aunque parezca extraño solo pude sonreír. Nadie jamás me habian rechazado. Asíque si antes quería esto, ahora lo deseaba y no iba a parar hasta tenerlo. A un Malfoy nunca se le niega nada.

Vas a ser mío Potter.. Ya lo veras..- lance el reto al silencio de la noche.

**Harry pov.**

MIERDA! MIERDA! Y MIL VECES MIERDA! Realmente Merlín debía de tener una vida muy aburrida, o tal vez era impotente o algo así y entonces para divertirse tenia que joderle la vida a el! Porque no había otra explicación eficaz para que mi jodida vida terminara siempre siendo un total y jodido caos!

Porque demonios de entre las cientas de personas que había en el castillo era justamente a el a quien tenia que encontrarse? Porque era tan susceptible a sus malditos palabrerios y siempre terminaba siguiéndole el juego? Dios y luego se quejaba de Ron! Porque de todas las malditas cosas que le podría haber pedido tenia que haberle pedido justamente esa..?

El maldito rubio egocéntrico no había cambiado en nada! Seguía siendo igual de pedante, aunque los hubiese ayudado durante la guerra luego todo había vuelto a la normalidad como si allí jamás hubiese sucedido nada. Seguía insultándolos por los corredores, haciéndoles la vida imposible con sus jugarretas. En resumen seguía siendo el mismo rubio, arrogante, pedante, frío, ególatra, venenoso, maldito, jodido y que estaba tan tremendamente bueno… dios! No cabía en su cabeza como demonios había podido fijarse en alguien así!

Era casi risible imaginar que su maldita y algo insana obsesión de saber que hacia, donde iba, porque, y que tramaba la serpiente a todas horas había derivado en que se enamorara del que había sido su Némesis desde el primer día que entro al mundo mágico. O tal vez había sido al revés y de su enamoramiento no aceptado aun había derivado la obsesión. No sabía muy bien como era que había empezado esa locura. Lo que si recordaba con precisión era que ese día en que Hermione harta de verlo hacer el ridículo siguiéndolo cual espía, enojándose sin motivos aparentes cuando corrían los rumores sobre sus andadas nocturnas, y hablando de el, aunque fuese solo para criticarlo claro esta, a todas las malditas horas, lo sentó y se dispuso a explicarle muy tranquilamente tal cual lo haría una maestra de jardín a un niñito de 2 años que era lo que le pasaba.

Claro que Hermione no había elegido un sitio demasiado adecuado para ello. Estaba bien que a esas horas no había nadie en la torre en la astronomía y podrían charlar "tranquilamente", pero lo que su amiga no había pensado era que después de las innumerables pataletas que había tenido totalmente negado a aceptar semejante cosa una vez que la aceptara tuviera el irrefrenable deseo de lanzarse por tal torre.. Suerte que su amiga tenia reflejos rápidos.. Desde ese mismo día en que acepto lo que le pasaba se propuso olvidarlo ya que no tenia ningún sentido sufrir por una persona así, y había empezado su plan de sacárselo de la cabeza con cuanta persona se cruzase por su camino.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, el maldito rubio mimado no tenia ningún derecho a joderlo así ahora! Sabia que solo era un caprichito mas de Malfoy! Sabia que no quería quedarse afuera después de todos esos absurdos rumores sobre el que corrían! Y lo peor era que eso le dolía..

Y que si ya era difícil todo esto mientras Malfoy lo despreciaba al igual que lo había hecho por años, ahora.. (Sabia que el rubio no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.. podía llegar a ser MUY testarudo!) Teniéndolo tras su pista iba a ser un infierno...!

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi por hoy! Mil perdones por la tardanza! Juro que olvide que lo tenía publicado! Jaja pero ya mismo le pongo remedio! Si son buenos y me dejan reviews subo el próximo capi! Hagamos una cosa! Cada vez que halla 5 reviews nuevos subo un cap! =) ya que tengo varios listos! =)**

**ruby90zoe****: que bueno que te haya gustado! =) la verdad a mi también me encantan! Cuando no es visto como tan santo y sobre todo más realista y despierto! Asíque veremos que podemos hacer por el! Jaja espero te guste y perdón por la tardanza!**

**: y digamos que Draco es una serpiente.. Digamos que para mas no es solo una serpiente sino el príncipe de las serpientes... yo diria que la pregunta deberia ser cambiada a de que no es capaz? Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojala te guste también este nuevo cap! Y perdón por la tardanza!**

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Sin nada más que agregar bienvenidas al tercer capitulo de Silencio!**

**Draco pov. **

Bueno a problemas drásticos, soluciones drásticas verdad? Y no! No soy un exagerado, ni un dramático. Pero que yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, este desde hace dos semanas! (si escucharon bien DOS!) tras los pantalones de San Potter (no como una tonta Hufflepuff enamorada eso jamás lo verán! A mi manera...) sin conseguir que el maldito héroe del mundo mágico que ahora se dedicaba a llevar con generosísima bondad el placer a los cuerpos de la mitad de los habitantes de Hogwarts me preste la mínima atención requerida y ni hablar de darme lo que yo quiero es algo que no pienso soportar!

Asíque eh pensado esta vez un plan mas acorde a mi altura, después de sufrir la descarga de ira o nervios (aun no se muy bien) de Potter hace dos noches y tener que pasar una noche con hielo en mis partes nobles, y puedo asegurarles que eso no tiene nada de divertido cuando te hallas en las heladas mazmorras de un castillo en las montañas y en medio del invierno! Bueno el punto a todo esto es que hay algo que se me había pasado por alto completamente.. No es un poco raro que el San Potter la inocencia personificada de un día al otro de haya convertido en el pecado hecho carne? Tiene que haber un motivo para eso! Será que tiene complejo de inferioridad y necesita autoafirmarse continuamente? No que va! Si es el jodido niño que venció al gran lord oscuro! Será que tal vez necesita descargar tensiones?.. Eso lo veo como algo más posible...

Pero bueno para eso estoy aquí en este momento... parte de mi nuevo plan consiste en primero intentar conocer algo mas de cómo funciona en este momento la cabeza de Harry-estoy-de-muerte-Potter, para ver si así de una vez por todas logro meterme en sus pantalones, y es que esto ya me esta llevando mucho mas tiempo del esperado! Y lo peor es que mientras mas se me niega el león mas ganas aun me dan de acorralarlo contra cualquier pared y no soltarlo hasta que el aliento no le alcance siquiera para respirar! Será que me estoy volviendo algo masoquista?

Bueno otra me fui por las ramas el punto es que por eso mismo estoy tras la puerta de la torre de Astronomía vigilando los movimientos de Potter... pero es extraño! Porque simplemente esta sentado en el piso, con un par de hojas de pergamino apoyadas sobre un roca del piso escribiendo, tachando y volviendo a escribir. Se que no tenemos ningún trabajo de ser así yo lo sabría! Que por algo soy el prefecto de Slytherin, mis notas son las mejores! Además esta el hecho de que parece tan concentrado, y su mirada transmite una especie de melancolía?.. No se muy bien como describirlo... Asíque que demonios estará escribiendo el cara-rajada?

Mierda! Eso me pasa por estar tan distraído! acabo de torcerme el pie en el apuro por esconderme detrás de la puerta y que la Granger no me vea aquí, aunque con el aire preocupado que tiene creo que por mas que le saltara adelante no me hubiese hecho caso.

Asíque aquí estabas! Al fin!- regaño a su amigo con voz de madre preocupada mientras que Potter solo atinaba a levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Lo siento Herms... – dijo bajando la cabeza nuevamente como los niños cuando reciben el regaño de sus madres lo que me hizo gracia.

Dios Harry! Casi me matas del susto! Ayer por la noche desapareciste! Son las 3 de la tarde y recién logro encontrarte!- pude apreciar como Potter volvía a murmurar un "lo siento" en susurros nuevamente y la chica parecía clamarse un poco... y entonces con una voz mas tranquila poniéndose en cuclillas en frente suyo continuo. – Cedric me pregunto por ti... no fuiste a encontrarte con el ayer?

Diggory? Que demonios tenia que ver Diggory en todo esto? Vi como el león dorado simplemente negaba con la cabeza aun gacha y su amiga tomaba su barbilla suavemente, haciéndome acordar a como solía tratarme Pansy cuando enfermaba o estaba preocupado por algo, una vez que el moreno fijo su mirada en la de la Granger esta pareció analizarla y continuo.

Es el otra vez verdad...- pero no era una pregunta era una afirmación, totalmente segura, Potter solo asintió levemente y su amiga lo acurruco contra su pecho.

El? El quien? Ok, estoy oficialmente perdido en esta conversación? Será que Potter aun anda llorando por los rincones por su padrino perdido? Pero... no parecía estar mal por algo así... vi como se levantaban dispuestos a salir de allí y recordé los benditos pergaminos en los que Potter llevaba mas de una hora escribiendo, tenia que conseguirlos.

Mm.. Vaya vaya... pero que hacen aquí.? No pensé que la Granger también fuese a entrar en la lista de tus conquistas?- vi como Granger tiraba de su mano intentando que no le hiciese caso mientras que el me fulminaba con la mirada, no es que tuviera especiales ánimos de pelear pero necesitaba que se acercara para lo que tenia en mente.- No es que me moleste en realidad se rumorea desde hace siglos por la escuela.. Pero pensé que al menos le tendrías algo de respeto a la comadreja...

Y ahí vamos señoras y señores! Por que será que San Potter es tan predecible para algunas cosas y tan enroscado para otras? El punto es que este momento lo tenia con una mano sujetando mi cuello y estampándome contra la pared, decidí aprovechar la cercanía antes de que la Granger o el se diesen cuenta de algo.

Vamos Harry que no vale la pena!- le dijo su amiga tirando una vez mas de su brazo y así consiguiendo al fin liberarlo del agarre. – Es que aun no te das cuenta que solo busca provocarte!- lo iba regañando por el camino.

Na vez que estuve seguro de que habían desaparecido por el corredor y no iban a volver, deje que mi sonrisa maliciosa aflorara y saque del bolsillo de mi túnica el pergamino. Pero que demo..! Mierda! Solo había conseguido tomar uno.. Bueno veremos si vale la pena esto y luego en todo caso encontrare la forma de hacerme con el que me falta, esta es la primera parte de lo que escribió si mi prodigiosa vista no me falla, lo cual claro nunca pasa.

_ Son tantas cosas las que llevo dentro__  
__Y soledades que ya ni me acuerdo__  
__Tiré los dados y gané perdiendo__  
__Lo que fui ganando me lo quita el tiempo...__  
__Quiero contarte que en mis noches largas__  
__Me imaginé acariciando tu espalda,__  
__Y sobre tu pecho me quedé dormido__  
__Y sin tus alas, nene, me caí del nido...___

_No hables...Silencio!__  
__Es un amor prohibido__  
__Este que llevo puesto__  
__Te quiero...No entiendo!__  
__Como puedo vivir, si ya me estoy muriendo...?__  
__Y no verán tus ojos__  
__Que me perdí por ti, que me morí por ti! _

Vaya que había salido orgulloso el niño de oro pero esa no era ninguna novedad, el orgullo Gryffindor era bien conocido por todos después de todo. Lo que si era una GRAN novedad era que al parecer el héroe del mundo mágico estaba hasta los huesos por alguien... y no solo eso... estaba hasta los huesos por un hombre! Bueno al menos tengo a favor el que Potter sea gay... pero ahora puedo entender que no quisiese estar conmigo si esta enamorado de alguien más (claro que eso de entender es una forma de decir, no pensaba igualmente dejar de insistir en su propósito)

Lo que no encajaba era porque si San Potter estaba enamorado iba revolcándose por los rincones con cualquier cosa que tuviera dos piernas... un momento! "Es un amor prohibido este que llevo puesto"? quien seria el que traía así de loco a Potter y no le daba ni la hora? Porque definitivamente iba a erigir un monumento en honor a ese chico! Porque seria un amor prohibido..? Clases distintas? Nah..! Eso no parecía ser de las cosas que interesasen a Potter... Nota mental, investigar el porque es algo prohibido.

Bueno entonces ya tenemos claros 4 puntos; Potter se revuelca con cualquier cosa con 2 piernas, Potter es gay, Potter esta totalmente colado por un hombre, ese hombre es algo prohibido para el.

Ok... no logro que la primera parte me encaje... a menos que... será posible que Potter este haciendo todo esto para olvidar a "su gran amor prohibido"? al menos eso explicaría la falta de satisfacción en su expresión ese día que lo vi salir de su encuentro con la preciosura de Ravenclaw… no pienso quedarme con la duda asíque será mejor poner la segunda parte del plan en marcha ya mismo! Tome lápiz y papel y me dispuse a escribir.

_Harry_

_Lamento molestarte, créeme que no lo haría si no fuese necesario... pero es urgente que hable contigo... _

_Por favor podrías encontrarme en la sala de menesteres durante el almuerzo? _

_Cho._

Sonreí, Potter nunca se negaría a un pedido así, menos de la siempre angustiada damisela de Cho su ex noviecita. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana y mandárselo con alguna lechuza del colegio.

**Bueno mas allá de lo que dije aquí estoy de vuelta convencida por ruby90zoe pero espero aquella personas que lo leen y me mandan alertas se animen también a dejarme su review que me hacen muy feliz y no les cuesta nada! =)**

**Cual será el nuevo plan de Draco? Que querrá Cho? Descubrirá Draco el significado de lo que encontró en el pergamino?**

**ruby90zoe****: jaja si decidí publicar el nuevo capi gracias a tu review =) como te había hecho esperar tanto como recompensa aquí tienes el nuevo capi! =) Y el príncipe de las serpientes como ves no tardara en entrar en acción! Y Harry.. No creo que el orgulloso león se la haga fácil! No te preocupes! Besos!**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: Fabianadat y Dora Malena!**

**Besos para todas! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Bueno como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto son propiedad de la grandiosa Rowling yo solo los uso para mi propia diversión y la de ustedes espero...! Y los pervierto un poco... ya que Rowling nunca me dio la satisfacción de comprender que la pareja ideal eran Harry y Draco! **

**Bueno sin más les doy la bienvenida a este delirio! Bienvenidas una nueva entrega de Silencio!**

**Silencio!**

** Harry Pov. **

Que demonios querrá Cho? Me preguntaba una y otra vez sentado dentro de la Sala de Menesteres. Cuando había entrado curioso por la nota que me había mandado y algo preocupado encontré una notita en la mesa que decía que había tenido que ir a buscar algo que debía enseñarme que por favor la esperase allí. Sentado en uno de los sillones que había en la sala tome el último sorbo de una de las cervezas de mantequilla que se encontraban en la mesita ratona frente a la chimenea.

Mierda! Que demonios es esto!- blasfeme al sentir como ni bien tragaba el ultimo trago de cerveza de mantequilla unas cuerdas de tela ataban mis muñecas a los posabrazos del sillón.- Cho que demonios significa esto!

Buenos días Potter, que tal estas? – gire mi cabeza tan rápido y bruscamente que estuve seguro de que tendría torticolis por días si es que no me había roto el cuello.

Que demonios haces tu aquí! Que le hiciste a Cho?- grite furioso al rubio arrogante parado en este momento frente a mi.

Lamento decirte Potter que la que te mando esa pequeña nota no fue la damiselita en peligro de Cho, sino yo.- me dijo sin una pizca del supuesto sentimiento en sus palabras-

Por que demonios hiciste eso!- replique enojado

Porque si te hubiese dicho que era yo el que quería hablar contigo no hubieses venido, a que no?- lo fulmine con la mirada, mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi.

Claro como si tu quisieses ponerte a hablar conmigo maldita serpiente albina! – estaba comenzando a ponerme en verdad nervioso verlo sentado frente a mi, estudiándome con la mirada, y sintiéndome tan indefenso amarrado como estaba al sillón.

Como estas Potter?- pregunto tranquilamente

Nervioso como quieres que este!- escupí las palabras sin pensar un segundo y entonces lo supe, algo me había empujado a hacerlo. No podía ser...

Así que... te pongo nervioso Potter?..- me dijo sonriendo de costado

Si- conteste sin poder nuevamente contenerlo.- Maldito! Porque me diste Veritaserum! Eres un cabron Malfoy!

Muchas gracias Potter, pero eso ya lo sabia.- sonrío.- lo que busco son cosas que aun no sepa…

Vete a la mierda Malfoy!- temblé ante la perspectiva de estar sin ninguna defensa y con la poción de la verdad en mi sistema, indefenso ante Malfoy.

Y dime Potter... ahora como te sientes?- me pregunto divertido

Asustado...- trate de contener las palabras pero no pude hacerlo, la poción que corría por mi sangre me obligaba a hablar y a ser totalmente sincero.

Nunca pensé que oiría al Gryffindor por excelencia decir eso...- río el Slytherin.- pero quédate tranquilo Potter, no pienso violarte o algo así si eso es lo que temes... eso terminaras pidiéndomelo tú...

Que demonios quieres entonces Malfoy! Por que no me sueltas!- grite furioso y aun asustado, después de todo no podía confiar en la veracidad de las palabras viniendo estas de quien precisamente venían

Digamos que encontré algo tuyo...- vi como sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo y al reconocer que era en el que había estado escribiendo el otro día quede lívido... al menos tenía el consuelo de solo tenía uno y era la primer parte. Trague duro al pensar que querría saber con respecto a eso.- Haber si estoy en lo cierto... Dime Potter, estas enamorado?

Si..- _Mierda! Que por favor que no se le ocurra preguntar de quien!_

Tranquilo Potter.. No voy a preguntarte de quien... eso seria un insulto a mi inteligencia...- suspire medianamente aliviado.- Por lo fácilmente deducible aquí es un "amor prohibido", por que?

Porque...- _por favor que se pase ya el efecto de la maldita poción_!- somos el agua y el aceite nunca podríamos estar juntos... además el jamás se fijaría en mi de la forma que yo quiero...

Mm.. Interesante...- volvió a hablar el rubio totalmente concentrado en sus respuestas mientras yo seguía fulminándolo con la mirada...- y crees que el si se fija en ti de alguna manera?- simplemente asentí.- y de que manera lo hace?

Solo lo caliento.- respondí sin poder evitar que se notara un cierto deje de tristeza en esas palabras.

Bueno no puedes culparlo por eso Potter... Eres tan... sexy...- intente reprimir con todas mis fuerzas un escalofrío al verlo mirarme de esa forma y escuchar su sedosa voz ligeramente enronquecida.- Moreno... con un cuerpo de muerte... con ese aire inocente... ese toque salvaje... cualquier chico que te viera (y sea de nuestro bando claro) desearía tenerte en su cama...

Malfoy suéltame...!- casi rogué desesperado por el rumbo que había ido tomando la situación desde que el rubio se presentase en la sala.

Dime Potter, te gusto?- me dijo de repente mirándome a los ojos. _NO! No puedes preguntarme eso! Maldita sea Malfoy!_

Si...- respondí cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver su expresión.

Y no es demasiado complicado deducir que quieres olvidarte de ese hombre verdad...?- aspire aire hondamente, nervioso, Malfoy estaba demasiado acertado.

Eso intento...- respondí resignado.

Dime Potter lo conozco?..- indago interesado.

Si, lo ves todos los días_.- mierda Harry contrólate! Ya cállate de una maldita vez!_

Aja... y dime... solo por curiosidad Potter... – me dijo mirándome y frunciendo levemente el ceño como si hubiese algo que escapara a su comprensión.- Por que no conmigo? por que conmigo no quieres acostarte?

Porque...- contrólate Harry... piensa algo que responda a la verdad sin decirle demasiado.- eso no me ayudaría a olvidarlo... y porque no puedes pretender tratarme como una basura todos los días y que luego solo porque tu lo quieres vaya a acostarme contigo!

Sabes Potter... yo podría hacerte olvidar hasta de tu nombre en mi cama...- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- Si te tuviese entre mis piernas te juro te haría sentir el placer mas grande que podrías llegar a sentir... te haría rogar por un poco mas de mi... te dejaría tan exhausto que apenas si podrías respirar... te exprimiría hasta la ultima gota... – me relato con voz ronca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.- sabes que es cierto lo que digo verdad..?

Si...- susurre sin poder evitarlo todavía algo aturdido.

Y sabes... podría tratarte como a un rey Potter si me dieses eso que tanto quiero...- susurro como confesando un secreto.- tengo los mejores modales que jamás podrías pedir, y los medios para darte cualquier cosa que quisieses...

Basta Malfoy...- rogué esta vez, necesitaba salir ya mismo de ese lugar antes de que ya no pudiese decir que no otra vez.

Ahora quieres acostarte conmigo Potter?..- temblé visiblemente esta vez.

No lo se... – conteste sinceramente

Hagamos una pregunta mas fácil Potter, deja a fuera de esto tu cabeza- me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis rodillas.- Solo piensa con tu cuerpo... lo deseas...?

Si, lo deseo...- respondí esta vez seguro cerrando los ojos rendido...

Bien, con eso me es suficiente por ahora...- me dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.- se que terminaras cediendo a mi... te tendré en mi cama Potter...- me guiño un ojo y abrió al puerta.- cuando me haya ido la sala te soltara, adiós Potter!

Segundos después de la que la puerta se cerrase mis manos fueron al fin liberadas, suspire y me deje caer contra el respaldo del sillón... estaba realmente excitado... no podía sacar su imagen de mi cabeza... y también sin llegar a comprender del todo el porque estaba realmente dolido... como demonios se suponía que continuara aquello!

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado! Una vez mas lamento la tardanza! Y voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible! Seguramente a más tardar la semana que viene este actualizando!**

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron alertar y favoritos! Muchas gracias a: Alfy-Malfoy, .NH, Dafne10!

**ruby90zoe:** jajaja si muuuy persuasiva! Jajaja

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Yo realmente me divierto mucho escribiéndolos y es genial que a ti también te diviertan!

Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Besos!

**Alfy-Malfoy:** que bueno que te haya gustado!

En este capi esta respondido tanto lo que logro averiguar Draco como lo de la cita de Harry.. Espero te haya gustado!

Besos!

**Besos a todos y todas! Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejarme reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco pov.**

Estaba realmente feliz caminando por los corredores del gran castillo, mi plan había salido aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado. Había resultado que todas mis suposiciones eran correctas. Potter estaba realmente muy enamorado de alguien, podía verlo en su mirada, aunque realmente no tenia idea de quien podría ser ese que tuviera tan loco al león dorado... había logrado confirmar que era un amor imposible el que tenia hacia ese chico, ya que dicho chico solo lo veía como un pedazo de carne, y la verdad que no lo culpaba, Potter estaba como para comérselo! Y sabia por como Potter había actuado que ese amor lo hacia sufrir, por eso es que intentaba olvidarlo acostándose con medio Hogwarts.

Sabia ahora también que Potter no le era totalmente indiferente ya que le había confirmado que le gustaba, y que aunque no su mente no lo quisiera su cuerpo deseaba estar en su cama. Solo era cuestión de tiempo de un buen plan para tenerlo exactamente donde el quería. Y claro que no por nada soy el príncipe de las serpientes!

Se perfectamente lo que debo hacer. Seguiré tentándolo, tentar su cuerpo no me será difícil, vamos que si Potter era el pecado personificado yo podía ser el demonio… y se que Potter no es de acero... la carne es débil y el pronto conocerá el porque de ese dicho...

Por otra parte no debo olvidarme de averiguar quien es el que lo trae así, no se porque pero algo me dice que una vez que lo sepa todo se aclarara y encontrare la solución para obtener lo que quiero. Solo debo presionarlo un poco mas, algo me dice que Potter esta a punto de quebrarse. Y claro conseguir la otra parte del papel no debo olvidarme de eso.

Creo que podría conseguir fácilmente hacer que arruine su poción en la clase de Severus mañana en la mañana y termine castigado. Será fácil luego convencer a mi padrino que deje que sea yo quien supervise ese castigo. Genial Draco! Una noche a solas con el elegido del mundo mágico, en un lugar que nadie se atrevería a pisar en su sano juicio a esas horas. Un lugar lo suficientemente frío como para necesitar algo de calor extra tal vez...?

**Harry pov.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritaba mientras acompasaba cada palabra con un hechizo que destrozaba algo de lo que la sala de menesteres hacia aparecer para mi con la intención de descargarme aunque sea un poco.- Voy a matarlo! Juro que un día de estos va a terminar de sacarme de quicio y voy a matarlo!

Y tu crees que podrías?- me dijo sarcásticamente una femenina voz a la inmediatamente fulmine con la mirada.- ya… no dije nada... pero por favor Harry intenta clamarte...

Esta bien...- termine por acceder, luego de media hora lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, al pedido de Hermione quien acariciaba suavemente mi espalda en un intento por calmar mi furia.

Ahora quisieras contarme lo que paso...?- me pregunto suavemente una vez estando sentados en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea que nos había proporcionado la sala.

Me hizo tomar Veritaserum Mione! Veritaserum!- vi como la expresión de mi amiga cambiaba por una asustada

No...! Harry... se lo dijiste..? El ya lo sabe..?- me pregunto como temiendo la respuesta.

No, no lo sabe Hermione!- grite enfurecido sin poder contenerme nuevamente.

Pero... eso no debería ser bueno...?- me pregunto dudosa mi amiga.

Claro que debería ser bueno! el no lo sospecha!- respondí golpeando al pobre almohadón que había acomodado en mi regazo.

Entonces que..?.- comenzó mi amiga

El muy maldito siquiera lo pregunto! Siquiera lo sospecho entiendes!- grité sin poder contenerme mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas y golpeaba el almohadón mas fuertemente.- Lo única mierda que le interesa es poder cogerme para sacarse las ganas! Solo eso! Por eso es que quiere saber de quien estoy enamorado! Para poder sacar ventajas de eso! Pero siquiera se le ocurrió que fuese el! Lo odio!

Oh Harry...- Hermione se acerco a mí sacando de mi regazo el almohadón para reemplazarlo por sus manos que rodearon mi cintura mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Yo estaba ahí Herms... lo vi... jamás le cruzo siquiera esa idea por la cabeza...- seguí hablando, intentando desahogarme un poco de la horrible sensación que tenia en el pecho.- Y no lo entiendo Herms, te juro que no... Debería estar feliz por eso! Debería estar feliz de que el no lo sepa!

Pero...?- me animo a seguir.

Pero es que es tan imposible!? Tan ridículo!? Tanto para que siquiera pueda imaginárselo como una minima posibilidad?!- estalle nuevamente mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos.- tan ciego esta que no puede verlo!? O yo soy tan idiota que todavía guardo una minima esperanza?!- apreté fuertemente los puños y respire hondamente en un vano intento por calmarme un poco.- Yo se que es imposible Herms... créeme que yo mas que nadie lo se... pero es que duele tanto...

Tranquilo Harry... todo va a estar bien.- me hablo con su mas suave y tranquilizadora voz.- Encontraremos la salida a esto, y dentro de unos años te prometo que estaremos riéndonos de todo esto...- respire hondamente intentando creer en las palabras de mi amiga. Deseando con todo mi corazón y más que nunca que Hermione no se equivocara... ella nunca se equivocaba... tenia que ser verdad...


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry pov. **

La mañana no podría haber empezado de una peor forma, doble clase de pociones con Slytherin, y yo que recién estaba recuperándome mínimamente del ataque nervioso que había sufrido ayer por culpa del maldito niñato engreído, complicado, mimado, caprichoso, y terriblemente sexy.. Mierda Harry! en fin... de Malfoy...

La cosa es que verlo desde tan temprana hora no es definitivamente lo mejor para mi salud mental... Si es que aun tengo una claro! Y es que definitivamente no pueden darse una idea de lo complicado que es intentar no mirarlo cuando todo el maldito rato no para de llamar la atención con su complejo de "Soy el rey del mundo que hacen que no están todos alabándome?" aunque claro que en otra época vistiendo esas ropas tan costosas que marcaban su prodigioso cuerpo, con ese maravilloso cabello platino deslizándose como una cascada de plata por su esbelta espalda, su pose aristócrata... realmente no era nada difícil imaginarlo como a un poderoso rey.. Y no es nada difícil que yo repentinamente decida tirarme por la ventana si sigo pensando en Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Bien, será mejor que me concentre sino quiero estropear la poción esta vez. Doce vueltas en la dirección de las agujas del reloj, agregar polvo de asfódelo cuando la infusión este hirviendo ya esta... y luego...

BAM!

Y luego todo lo que pude sentir fue una fuerte explosión que me tiro unos pupitres hacia atrás bañado en una pegajosa sustancia verdosa y las risas de todos mis compañeros que callaron inmediatamente al ver acercarse a Snape con una de sus peligrosas miradas que parecía decirte "_Agradece que no te lanzo un avada porque me jacto de tener mucho control sobre mi mismo y ser un frío Slytherin porque sino en estos momentos ya estarías retorciéndote en los quintos infiernos"_.

Agregaste polvo de raíces de madragora Potter en lugar de asfódelo!- dijo después de revisar la poción a lo que yo habría sorprendido mis ojos.- es que eres acaso tan estupido que siquiera sabes leer bien las etiquetas de los frascos!?

Pero profesor...!- intente explicarme, estaba complemente seguro de haber revisado bien los ingredientes cuando los tomaba del armario.

Pero nada! Castigado hoy en la noche Potter quiero verlo aquí a las 10 en punto este noche!- abrí la boca para quejarme pero la cerré inmediatamente al escuchar lo siguiente.- y si tiene, no digo inteligencia pero eso es obvio que no, pero al menos instinto de supervivencia cerrara esa boca y se pondrá de inmediato a intentar hacer una muestra medianamente decente de esta poción para antes de que termine la hora.

Discúlpeme profesor... - mi columna vertebral sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de cierto rubio, no se porque pero el sentimiento que me produjo fue que nada bueno saldría de esa intervención, y si algo había aprendido era a confiar en mis instintos.

Si señor Malfoy- respondió esta vez mucho mas amablemente el profesor dirigiéndose a su alumno predilecto.

Esta noche teníamos planeada aquella reunión en la casa Slytherin...- Snape frunció el entrecejo como si no pudiese creer que ese detalle se le hubiese pasado por alto.- Aunque seria una lastima que debiese suspender el castigo por algo así... por lo que pensé que ya que los prefectos estamos informados ya de la situación, y la señorita Parkinson aquí presente puede hacer un excelente trabajo acompañándolo sin necesidad de mi presencia.- la chica sonrío feliz mientras yo viendo lo que se avecinaba comenzaba a sentir verdadero pánico.- Y dando por conocido que soy el mejor alumno en esta materia creo que yo podría supervisar el castigo de Potter.

"_Que diga que no! Que diga que no! Por favor Snape! Prometo no llamarte mas orejas de murciélago! Ni reírme porque tu pelo parezca bañado en moco de troll! Ni decir que todo lo que necesitas para que se te vaya esa cara tan amargada es una buena cepillada! Ni... bueno todas las cosas que suelo decir! Pero por favor!.."_

Me parece una excelente idea señor Malfoy, 50 puntos para Slytherin por su amable disponibilidad para cumplir el deber. - genial! Ni que hubiese adivinado lo que estaba diciendo y me hubiese querido dar una lección! Y vamos para cumplir el deber? Disponibilidad para joderle la vida a la gente es lo que tiene ese rubio mal nacido!- Bueno damos por terminada aquí la clase de hoy, y señor Potter como veo que no obviamente no ah conseguido ni siquiera acercarse al aspecto que la poción debería tener será doble turno de castigo hoy en la noche..

Claro! Como voy a haber logrado algo mínimamente decente si han pasado tan solo 5 minutos desde que la poción exploto y me dijo que volviese a hacerla! No puedo creerlo! Doble castigo con Malfoy! Eso va a ser infierno! Saben cuantas veces eh tenido que volver a rehacer el hechizo protector que resguarda el pergamino que no pudo quitarme? Dieciocho! Si escucharon bien! Dieciocho fueron las veces que tuve que rehacerlo porque el señorito no deja de convocarlos con distintos hechizos anulando su protección! Parece que estuviese jugando al súper espía siempre al epndiente de lo que hago y trantando de reunir pistas! Maldito rubio ególatra con complejo de Sherlock Holmes! Mis nervios están de punta! Juro que ya no se cuanto tiempo mas voy a soportar todas estas provocaciones continuas! Es que por todos los demonios! Que yo no soy de piedra! Y sobre todo con el! Es que el muy maldito no se da cuenta de que cada vez que me provoca tengo que intentar ejercer el mismo autocontrol que ejerzo cuando tengo que resistirme a un _imperius_ para no ceder a todos y cada uno de sus deseos? Que tengo que prácticamente convocar un protejo sobre mi pecho para que no termine por desparramarse por ahí los pedazos de mi corazón? No claro! Que va a darse cuenta el maldito rubio ególatra si no mira más allá de su propia nariz! Que es perfecta por cierto... pero eso no le da ninguna escusa y..!

Tendrías que tener mas cuidado cuando te das vuelta a hablar con la comadreja Potter... sabes...? esos polvos pueden confundirse tan fácilmente...- susurro una voz en mi nuca haciendo que quedase estático en el momento. En que momento había quedado la clase vacía? - Además tal vez la próxima se me ocurra algo menos inofensivo... Quien sabe? Tal vez así podría conseguir ser tu enfermero?- susurro con una voz peligrosamente sexy... aunque tenia mas de peligrosa que de sexy... pero… paradójicamente eso la hacia mas sexy aun...- no te gustaría Potter...?- murmuro ahora cerca mi oído izquierdo.- Imagina a este sexy enfermero velando por tu seguridad... cuidando de ti... consintiéndote... aliviando tu dolor... – dijo entonces rozando ya mi oído y posando sus manos sobre mis caderas acariciándolas en suaves círculos sin que yo pudiera atinar a hacer ningún movimiento completamente aturdido por sus palabras- dejando tu cuerpo y mente lejos de cualquier otra cosa que no sea el placer y la pasión..- lamió entonces mi oido produciéndome un fuerte escalofrío... se alejo un poco depositando un corto y húmedo beso en mi nuca para luego separarse finalmente de mi cuerpo e ir hacia la salida mientras yo continuaba fijo en mi lugar sin poder mover un músculo.- Nos vemos esta noche.. Harry...

Me sonrío y se fue y solo entonces pude desplomarme sobre mi asiento buscando la contención de algo dado que como me temblaban las piernas en ese momento de no ser así hubiese caído al suelo. Harry... mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios... nunca había imaginado escuchar su sedosa voz acariciando mi nombre como hace tan solo unos segundos.

"_Placer y pasión_" … suspire... realmente nunca había conocido el significado de esas palabras mas que por descripción de sus amigos o personas con las que había estado alguna vez... estaba lejos de sentir pasión con las personas con las que estaba, realmente nunca había experimentado ese sensación tan intensa y maravillosa que describían.. Ese fuego recorriéndote las venas y quemando todo a su paso... esa sensación de no poder mantener el control sobre tu propio cuerpo… lo más cercano a ese sentimiento eran las sensaciones que Draco me provocaba al hacer estas cosas.. vamos al estar cerca mio!

Pero mas allá de todo esas cosas que pasaban por mi mente había ciertas palabras que no dejaban de resonar en mi mente... palabras que a base de repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente estaban grabándose a fuego en ella... palabras que me dejaban una agridulce sensación en mi pecho... no se cuanto tiempo pase sentado en ese lugar solo repitiéndolas una y otra vez en mi cabeza con su voz_... "velando por tu seguridad... cuidando de ti... consintiéndote... aliviando tu dolor..."_


End file.
